Hawke's Blind Date
by GenericDude
Summary: After being forced to participate in a blind date, Hawke would be confronted by a night that he would never forget, shared with an unexpected CO from Blue Moon... Rated K plus
1. Chapter 1

**Generic Dude here with a new fanfiction! If any of you have read my other Advance Wars fic, **_**Black Coffee, **_**then you may know that Hawke is my favourite character in the series. But this story, although it does contain Hawke, has no relation to **_**Black Coffee **_**whatsoever. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride (and the strange pairing).**

Hawke's Blind Date

Chapter 1

"The troops have been moved to their respective positions. Yes, supplies and ammunition have been sent from the factories and are currently being delivered to the defense posts as we speak. Now? They have sufficient supplies to ward off any small attacks. Under my command, Green Earth shall be safe. Okay. Yes, I will. Thank you. Goodbye, Jess"

Putting the phone down, he pondered over the map that was sprawled out in front of him. It displayed the land of Green Earth in its entirety, including the sea and the border which separated the nation from Yellow Comet.

It had been a year since the great war of Omega Land had finished. Hawke, who had defected from Black Hole during the war, had recently taken up a new position as one of the commanders of Green Earth, under the watchful eye of Jess, the newly appointed Green Earth Secretary of Defence. Hawke had been offered the position by Jess, who was wary of his unparalleled skill as a CO. His invasion of Green Earth during the Macro Land War was unrelenting, and newcomer Jess had to fend off his attacks many times. Now in a higher position of command, she knew that Hawke's mind would be beneficial to the defense of Green Earth. In addition, remnants of Black Hole forces were banding together under an unknown new leader in a new, yet weaker attempt to gain land and instigate a new war.

Hawke was satisfied with his new position with Green Earth. Not only had it allowed him to make amends with Jess, Eagle and Drake, but he also felt that he was atoning for his war crimes during the Macro Land invasion. Looking on the positions that he had set out on the map, he was certain that no Black Hole forces could penetrate the deep shield that he had set out. He wasn't one to praise himself, but he had to admit to himself that he had done a flawless job this time. Everything had been accounted for; the different units that defended every front, the numbers of troops, registers had been taken on ammunition, rations and fuel, and even maintenance checks had been performed under Hawke's command to ensure that there would be no flaw.

Leaning back in his chair, he felt somewhat fulfilled by his job. All he had to do now was wait for the phone to call with orders for his next objective.

The door suddenly opened and Lash came walking in, with her usual happy go lucky smile and her mischievous attitude, her large thick black coat waving behind her. Since the end of the Omega Land war, Hawke had remained in contact with Lash and hired her as his secretary. The two had a rather father-daughter like relationship; Hawke would usually have to put up with Lash's shenanigans and lack of sophistication whilst Lash would complain about Hawke's well mannered nature. But Hawke and Lash were very good friends, even if it didn't show at times. When Hawke got his position within Green Earth, Lash was accepted as Hawke's secretary and assistant. She was also hired as Green Earth's chief technician, in charge of the new technology being developed by the country, based on the machines that Lash had designed in the past for Black Hole.

"Hawke!" she shouted as she walked in. Hawke closed his eyes, attempting the cull the sharpness of her yell. He opened his eyes once more, looking right at Lash's frizzy dark hair.

"...Must you do that every time you enter my office?" he said in his usual, serious voice. Lash giggled slightly, as she would usually do, swivelling about on the heightened boots of her heels.

"Sorry, boss!" she said, saluting mockingly. Hawke's who had sat up tensely throughout the short exchange dropped back into his large leather chair.

"Why is it you're here?" Hawke asked, trying to recount the many times he had said the same phrase before. Lash then leant on his desk, clearing her throat.

"Well, I just got a fax" she said, brining up a piece of paper. "Apparently, Orange Star are planning to have a blind date night, and they've invited all the CO's of the Omega Land war to take part in it! And the best part is, all the dates are happening here in Green Earth!" she explained. "Convenient, huh?"

"...Is that so?" Hawke said quietly, seemingly uninterested.

"Sure is!" Lash answered. "I haven't been on a date in a long time, so I'm doing it!"

"I shall have to pass" Hawke said suddenly. "I have far too much work to do. I cannot allow the Green Earth defences to droop one bit. For all we know, we could fall under a severe attack. Even worse, there could be a hiccup in the transportation of supplies, which in turn prevents the troops from working at full capacity, decreasing the overall defence of the nation and making us more susceptible to attack, and..."

"Will you lighten up?" Lash shot out, frowning at Hawke. Hawke suddenly fell silent. "I bring in messages requesting you to turn up for dinners and stuff, and you say no 'cause you're afraid we're gonna get attacked! Tell me, when was the last time we got attacked, huh?"

Hawke looked down, trying to think of an answer. He hated to lie, and he admitted that Lash had him there.

"...Okay, you have a point, but..." Hawke protested.

"So come on!" Lash persisted. "It'll be fun! Eagle and Drake are doing it, and even Jess is taking the night off to have some fun as well! We're not going to get attacked, and even if so, the troops you positioned will take care of it! So don't be such a sourpuss and take part, will you?" Lash continued. Hawke felt reluctance build inside him as he looked for a way out. He knew that if he didn't have a good argument, Lash would force him to take part. He closed his eyes and did what he usually did when forced into something by Lash. He just let out an elongated sigh, keeping his mouth shut and allowing the air to seep out slowly from his nose.

"...I haven't been on a date in a very long time" Hawke said, opening his eyes again. "Plus, I can't interact with women as well as many of the other commanding officers. I'm not one for...social events" he complained.

"But you can talk to me fine, right?" Lash asked.

"Yes, but..." Hawke protested. Lash then crossed her arms.

"Well, you're coming anyway, because I told Rachel and Nell that you were in. Your name's been put in the list" she explained.

Hawke felt as if he had run into a brick wall. He felt tempted to raise his voice at Lash. Such treachery! Such disobedience!

"Lash..." Hawke begun. "I know you to be a mischievous person. But nobody has ever gone and done something on my behalf without my authorization. You should be ashamed of yourself" he said. Lash started to giggle at that moment, which only served to annoy Hawke even more.

"Stop giggling!" he commanded. "Do you think that this is funny? I could report you to higher command, and you could be suspended for breach of contract! As your superior, I command you to cease this childish giggling!"

"Hawke, it's just a date" Lash parried. Hawke grimaced at the parry, knowing Lash was indeed right. He was making a meal out of a date, a little insignificant meeting, in his mind.

"...I apologise for raising my voice" Hawke said. "I'm just not a very...sociable person, you see"

"You'll be fine, I bet!" Lash said, pushing away from the table she leant on. Standing straight, she shoved the paper in her pocket.

"So...do you have any information about this blind date?" Hawke asked. "Time and place?"

"Well, according to the fax..." she said, pulling out the now crumpled paper again, looking at it. "...Your blind date's arriving outside your house in two day's time, 7:30 pm. The taxi's then gonna take you to a place called Le Gallows" she explained.

"Ugh...what a striking name for a restaurant" Hawke uttered. He then realised that the list could have had other names on it as well. He felt he needed to decipher who his blind date was beforehand.

"Does it give the directions of other participants as well?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah...but the pairs aren't shown here" Lash explained. "Sorry Hawke, but it looks like you'll have to wait to find out who your mystery date is! Maybe you'll get stuck with Sensei" she joked before bursting out into laughter. Hawke watched as she held her stomach as she laughed, before she stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind her. Upon watching the door close, Hawke placed a hand to his head, trying to comprehend the situation he was placed in. He hadn't been on a date since he had become a commanding officer, and his nerves were starting to show as his hand would involuntarily move to his head and flick his hair backwards. He really hoped that his mystery date wasn't Sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was sat on the bench outside of his home, waiting. He had followed the instructions given to him down to the letter. He was dressed in attire that he hadn't worn in a very long time. Garbed in a charming, pitch black dinner suit and smart trousers, complete with cufflinks and a black bow tie, he remained completely and utterly still. The nine o clock nightly breeze wasn't enough to move his gelled, slicked back hair, which was devoid of its usual ruggedness. Hawke was dressed to impress.

But inside, he felt nervous. Nervousness was a feeling that was rather alien to Hawke. Even in the heat of a decisive battle, even during all his losses in the Macro Land war, Hawke never lost his cool or succumbed to nerves. He only felt nervous when he was out of his comfort zone. As he was sat on the bench, ready to partake in something he hadn't done in a very long while, Hawke knew deep inside that the empty pit of strangulation inside him was his nerves. Many questions floated about in his head. How was the night going to go? Did he look okay? And most importantly, _who was the date?_

The rotary of questions suddenly vanished as Hawke noticed the sound of an approaching vehicle, followed by the bright light that turned around the corner of the road, glistening from the recent rain. As Hawke watched it near, with its long, black metallic frame, he knew that the car was destined for him. The pit inside him grew, forcing him to stand up. His eyes wide open, Hawke realised that it wasn't just nerves that were broiling inside of him. It was fear.

A man stepped out of the front seat as the car stopped. It appeared to be the chauffer, dressed in full black attire and what looked like a captain's hat, who nodded to Hawke as he emerged from the black chariot.

"Good evening, sir" he addressed, tipping his hat. Hawke nodded in response.

"Good evening to you as well" Hawke replied, his voice slightly muted by his nerves. He watched as the chauffer walked to the door behind the front, before opening it. As the door opened, Hawke caught sight of the skirt of a glittery blue dress. Taking a deep breath, he ducked his head under and sat within the car. Turning his head, he saw his date for the night.

Donning a light blue dress which spread down to her ankles, Hawke looked at the mystery date, whose curled brown hair and slightly made up face seemed to resemble porcelain. Her feet were daintily placed in black, shiny shoes with a tiny heel lift at the back. Her arms were fully shown, unblemished and smooth. Her hands were placed together on her lap, her fingernails slightly polished, displaying a smooth, colourless, pretty shine. The car was filled with the faint scent of elderflower, and across her neck lay a beautiful, yet small golden necklace, with a small sapphire gem placed at its end. It was the one person that Hawke had completely forgotten about since the end of the Omega Land war. It was Sasha.

Her first look as he sat down onto the seat was a look of unexpected surprise, shown in her widening eyes. There was a faint smile, barely detectable, adorned on her lips as she gazed at the man who seemed so different now his long, thick coat was nowhere to be seen. Hawke had emitted the same look of surprise as he discovered who the night was going to be based on. He considered himself rather lucky that he didn't get someone more abrasive, like Sami, or an old man, like Sensei.

"...Good evening" Sasha said after a small pause. The chauffer closed the door behind Hawke.

"Good evening" Hawke replied, his heart beating at an incredible pace. He was sat merely inches away from her. He had never been in such close proximity with a woman before, especially under the intimate circumstances. He felt utterly lost in this new situation, this new scenario. "...This certainly is a surprise..."

"Indeed it is..." Sasha replied. Hawke could detect a slight hint of reluctance in Sasha's response, as if she were equally as nervous. Sasha's eyes darted across Hawke's entire suit before she continued. "I didn't know you would be taking part in this..."

"I admit, it wasn't my intention at first" Hawke replied, putting his seat belt on. "But eventually, with a pull of my ear, I was...um..._encouraged _to take part..." He remembered back to when Lash broke the news of his participation, and the feeling of hopelessness he suffered after Lash left the room. He wondered who Lash had ended up with, and secretly hoped that she was having just as nervous a time as he was.

The ride to the restaurant was short and relatively quiet. Hawke was trying to think of things to talk about, but he knew that he couldn't use up all of his lines at once, or otherwise he would have nothing to say during dinner. He also knew that no matter how many lines he saved up, it wouldn't be enough. He was hoping that the conversation would make itself. Sasha felt the same as well. It was strange that just over a year ago, the man sat beside him was her enemy; one of Black Hole's most feared and revered commanders. To be going on a date with him seemed rather odd, and she felt nervous as a result.

As the car dropped them at the restaurant, Hawke remembered the next instruction he was given. The reservation.

Walking in, Hawke made eye contact with the man at the door.

"Good evening and welcome to Le Gallows" the man said. He looked a lot like Javier, only a little bit older and fatter. "Do you have a reservation?"

"I do" Hawke replied. "It is under the name 'Hawke'"

While the man flicked through his notebook, hunting for the name, Hawke looked into the restaurant. It was quite a spacious restaurant, with many tables full of couples or groups of people, eating what looked like exquisite food. There was a quiet piano playing in the background and Hawke could see the large grand piano, where a man was sat, playing at its keys. There was also a second floor to the room, introduced by the grand staircase to one side of the room. The large arch windows displayed the street that he and Sasha had just been driven on, still wet with recent rain. The white marble floors contrasted heavily with the red walls, displaying photos of famous people who had either performed or dined at the restaurant. Noticing this, he saw that next to the piano was a stage, where mirrors surrounded its walls, and an empty drum kit sat at the back.

Hawke then shot a gaze at Sasha, whose head was turned to the side, examining one of the pictures on the walls. He noticed that she had a rather nice frame, thin, yet not bony or anorexic. Her hair hid her shoulder bones very well, and her arms weren't skeletal. She looked to have taken care of herself very well, and Hawke had to admit that she did present herself almost without flaw, much like his defence plans for Green Earth. Trying to blot work out of his mind, his eyes started to unconsciously drift towards her chest area, to which he looked away and silently scolded himself for even attempting to cast a glance towards the more intimate parts of her body. His face flushed red; he knew the date wasn't going to go well...

"...Ah, here it is, Hawke" the man said suddenly snapping Hawke out of his observing state. The man removed his glasses and looked back up towards Hawke. "If you would please follow me, I shall take you to your table"

As the man walked, Hawke turned around to Sasha, who was still looking at the picture. He couldn't just walk by himself; he needed to get her attention somehow without coming across as rude. He cleared his throat quietly.

"...Sasha" he said. Sasha turned around quickly and noticed that the man had left and was heading towards their table.

"Oh!" she remarked. "I'm sorry..."

And with that, she made off to follow the man. Hawke acted on wit and quickly followed closely behind her, trying to give off the illusion that the two were travelling towards the table together. As they approached the table, Hawke could hear the man greeting them at the table, although the words were not clear. Sitting down at his side of the rather small, circular table, he took the menu that the man handed to him. Nodding, the man then vanished into the nether regions of the restaurant. As Hawke watched him vanish, he knew there were no distractions. The date had officially begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two were handed their menus.

"The special tonight is the venison" the waiter explained. "May I take your orders for drinks?"

"Indeed" Sasha replied. "I'll have a bottle of your finest champagne, please"

Hawke felt a sinking feeling in his wallet. He knew he was going to pay for the entire meal, but he couldn't reveal that fact until the end, to make it feel like more of a kindness. Gulping, he wondered if Sasha would be splashing out during the night, and secretly hoped that she wouldn't be drinking too much.

"Very well. And for you, sir?" the waiter asked, swivelling on his heels towards Hawke. Hawke, who had barely had time to examine the drinks menu, quickly glanced at the beers available. He found none of them to be particularly exciting and thought of the first wine that came to his head.

"...A double Jack Daniels...on the rocks" he said with uncertainty. Why Hawke thought that a whisky with ice was a wine at that moment in time, he would never know.

"Excellent. I shall be back momentarily to take your order" the waiter explained. Giving a quick bow, he walked off into the bowels of the restaurant with his little notepad in hand.

"...I see you enjoy your strong drinks" Sasha replied. Hawke exhaled slightly, as if he were stifling a laugh.

"Indeed I do" he replied, knowing deep down that he hadn't drunk alcohol in a while. He knew he had to be careful; if he didn't respect his limits, it would end in disaster for him and the date. "I find the lagers to be somewhat...lacking in flavour"

"Do you like wine?" Sasha asked, placing her hands together. Hawke realised that his hands had been clenched together quite tightly. He released them, feeling the sweat on his hands turn cold.

"Occasionally" Hawke answered. "On special occasions. A glass of wine looks more elegant than a shot of liquor. You look to be someone who enjoys their wine" he noted, nodding in Sasha's direction. Sasha chuckled nervously, having found her questioning turned onto her.

"Oh, yes...I do enjoy my wine" she said, turning her head slightly. Hawke could see a slight smile forming by her mouth; he saw this as a good sign. "Liquors, not so much"

Hawke let out a small chuckle in response, moving his fingers upon the table.

"No, no...I didn't think as much" he responded. First exchange complete, he thought. He thought carefully about what the next line of conversation would hold...

Hawke eyed the leather cased menu in front of him. Picking it up, he opened it and saw what the place had to offer. He was always adept at making quick decisions when it came to food. He remembered a time where he and Lash had decided to grab something to eat a few months earlier at a moderate-grade restaurant. Hawke had made his decision at soon as he saw the menu, to which Lash called him the Adder of food. The name became increasingly annoying throughout that night.

As Sasha was looking at her menu, the waiter arrived with the drinks, excellently balanced on his hand.

"The champagne..." he said, taking the thin wine glass from the tray and placing it near Sasha. Pouring a tiny bit into the glass, Sasha picked the glass up and took a deep smell of the clear liquid poured in. Hawke watched as she tasted the wine like an expert judge, before nodding in content. Hawke always fancied himself to be quite upper class, but upon watching Sasha sample the wine, he swallowed his spit and held his breath. No wine tonight, he thought.

"And the whisky on the rocks for you" the waiter continued, placing the whisky in front of Hawke. "Are you ready to order your food?" the waiter asked.

"Of course" Hawke said. "I'll have the salmon and the venison special" he said rather quickly. The waiter scribbled it down on his notepad, turning to Sasha.

"Excellent choice, sir. And for you, madam?" he asked.

"I'll start with the caviar, and I'll also have the venison, please" she replied. Hawke kicked himself as he realised he forgot to thank the waiter or say please. The waiter took the order down.

"Very good" he said, taking the menus. "Your food will arrive shortly"

And with that, the waiter vanished once more. Hawke gripped his ice cool glass and lifted it slightly. Eyeing Sasha, he raised his glass.

"To good health" he said. Sasha raised her glass, smiling a little.

"To good health" he replied. Hawke then took a sip of his whisky and realised that it had been a **long **time since he had drunk a spirit.

He felt the liquid slither down his throat, leaving what felt like a burning trail in the back of his throat. His eyes seized up and almost ejected a tear as he slowly put the glass down, trying to suppress the burning, wooden feel of the whisky. Clenching his throat, his left eye closed fully as if he was choking. His mouth was clamped shut and his nose allowed a miniscule amount if air to escape from them. Finally, he let out a sharp breath, harsh and high pitched. Clearing his throat, he realised that Sasha was looking at him rather strangely.

"...Exquisite" Hawke managed to reply, attempting to hide his weakness to the drink. "There aren't many types of liquor in the world that can pierce your throat like that"

"Is that how they're supposed to taste?" Sasha asked. "You look as if you've swallowed fire"

Damn it, he thought. "Yes, they are" he replied, having fully recovered from the sip. "Some drinks are designed to clear the palette in between meals"

"Is that why you ordered the whisky?" Sasha asked in a slightly more relaxed voice. Hawke forced out another chuckle; he certainly wasn't finding this easy.

"Hmm...I guess you could say that, yes" he replied.

He was starting to feel a slight pressure within him somewhere. The two were just over a metre apart; the table was a lot smaller that Hawke had initially realised. He also realised that if he shifted his leg slightly, it would come into contact with Sasha's. It was this closeness and the whole intimate nature of the date that had Hawke slightly on edge. He concealed it well, but this wasn't like any battle he had ever been in before. The smell of cordite was replaced with Sasha's perfume, and instead of gazing into the eyes of nameless sergeants and reporting grunts, he was looking into the eyes of a woman whose equal stare seemed to unnerve him.

He was determined to make it work. Thinking, he imagined himself in the battlefield. He always took battles logically and calmly, even staying under complete control in the face of defeat. He started to think of the date as a battle, with every word spoken and every move made as a move on the battlefield. He thought of tactics, things that surrounded him every day, and in turn vented it into his current situation. With this new frame of mind, Hawke was ready to carry the date out to the end, aiming high for the success he always aimed to achieve in any battle he had ever fought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Within minutes, the waiter reappeared once more, bearing a large tray with plates of food balanced on it. He stopped at the table, taking the plates off the tray.

"The salmon..." he said, placing it down next to Hawke. "And the caviar for you, madam" he continued, serving Sasha the plate. Hawke gazed at the block of fish that was beautifully adorned with cress and intricate balsamic vinegar patterns. His eyes then looked towards Sasha's plate, which was smaller and held a small bowl of caviar and fancy looking wafers.

"Enjoy your meal" the waiter finished, retreating back to his duties with empty tray in hand.

"...I've never had caviar before" Hawke remarked. "Isn't it comprised of fish's eggs?"

"I think so" Sasha replied, gazing at her food. "The best caviar comes from the sturgeon. I personally think caviar is irresistible; it's one of my favourite foods"

"Is that so?" Hawke replied. "I suppose I should try it sometime" He found that his hands were automatically working at the food in front of him. He realised for the first time that there was a pit in his stomach that yearned to be nourished. Cutting of a slice of the salmon, he placed it in his mouth. He allowed the flavours to seep through his mouth and tantalise his tongue; the salmon tasted great.

"How is your salmon?" Sasha asked, who started to fiddle with the spoon next to the caviar.

"Delicious" Hawke replied. Sasha then scooped some of the caviar onto one of the wafers that had been supplied with the dish, before placing the tiny wafer in her mouth. Hawke watched as her eyes closed upon eating the food, revealing her slightly smoky eye shadow. It caused Hawke's nerves to shiver slighty upon catching sight of it. It appeared quite pristine, and he had to say, she wasn't looking half bad.

"...From what I can see, you're enjoying it" Hawke noted. Sasha, her mouth full, let out a muffled chuckle, a slight smile forming on her lips. She chewed for a few seconds before swallowing.

"It's fantastic" she said, almost marvelling at the taste. "I usually get the highest quality caviar that's on the market, but this...well, it's exquisite. Do you want to have a taste?" she asked, looking at Hawke right in the eye. Hawke's heart almost missed a beat upon hearing the offering. He instantly imagined two faceless people sharing spoons, the potential spread of germs and the unhygienic image of eating from another's spoon. The added intimacy of the exchange sent nervous vibes down Hawke's side. He almost hesitated in his answer, but he saw that Sasha was willing to take this step further into the date, as if she were leading. Hawke could use with every lead he could get.

"...Of course" he said, urging a little smile. Sasha then scooped a little more caviar onto a wafer and passed it to Hawke. Hawke felt a smile escaping from his face as he realised that his silly little fear of sharing spoons was eradicated, thanks to the humble wafer. Taking hold of the wafer with his thumb and index finger, he felt Sasha's nail slightly touch the flesh of his finger as he took the wafer. The touch was delicate, but it was enough for Hawke to notice. Still, he was glad that the awkward atmosphere at the beginning of the date had started to diminish.

Eating the wafer, he felt the grainy texture of the caviar in his mouth. It wasn't as good as his salmon, but it was his first experience of the fish, so he didn't judge too harshly.

"So what do you think?" she asked. "Isn't it delicious?"

"...It's...heh...it's quite good" Hawke commented, swallowing the food. "It wasn't exactly as I had imagined it to be. I suppose I couldn't tempt you with a taste of my salmon?" he asked, digging his fork sideways into his fish for the next bite. Sasha darted a gaze to Hawke's well presented plate before looking back up at him.

"...Ok, I will" she answered. As Hawke topped the salmon with some of the cress and vinegar, he passed the fork to Sasha, who then ate it. Hawke suddenly realised that her entire mouth had wrapped around the fork, the insides of her lips rubbing against every surface of the metal delicately as she slid the fork out of her mouth. Did she realise that Hawke had already taken a bite?

"...Mmm...it's very good" she said. "This restaurant serves excellent food, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does" Hawke replied, gazing at his fork for a second. Sasha's mouth had been all over the fork he held. Sinking it back into the salmon, he imagined whatever bodily fluid that was on the fork being plundered and sunk by the waves of flavour from the salmon. He then took a breath and placed the fork in his mouth. It didn't taste for feel any different, which made it easier to eat. Swallowing, he decided to change course.

"So, how is Colin these days?" Hawke asked.

"He's rather well" Sasha replied. "He's currently undergoing some rather intensive CO training from Olaf and Grit to crease out his weaknesses" she said. Hawke closed his eyes, remembering a couple of the Omega Land battles where he watched Colin commanding the field.

"I remember when I fought alongside him and yourself in the Omega Land war" he started. "I was during the battle where we destroyed the first black obelisk that Black Hole had set up. I was surprised to see how Colin could get such powerful units for cheap prices, but his inexperience meant that his soldiers occasionally lacked confidence. Their firepower wasn't up to scratch, I thought, although I believe his skills were beneficial to the victory of many battles" he explained.

"Indeed" Sasha replied. "Those are the creases Olaf and Grit are trying to smooth out in him. I know that once his confidence with the troops build up, he'll be rather unparalleled as a commanding officer" she said. Taking down another wafer-full of caviar, she sighed. "And to think only a few years ago he was spotted by Grit. I remember still being in the academy, learning about the ways of war when Colin was introduced. I remember babysitting him through most classes"

"...It must be quite something to have a brother" Hawke said. "I never had any siblings. In fact, I don't even remember my parents that well" he said. Sasha's face turned to one of concern as she heard Hawke's voice. She knelt slightly over the table.

"Oh my..." she said. "Did you have a tough upbringing?"

"Tough isn't the right word" Hawke said. "...It was challenging at times, but my upbringing wasn't so much different. My parents earned a lot of money working in war trade. My father owned many tank producing factories and my mother was a contracted arms dealer" he explained. "I remember one day, when I was fifteen that my parents had...well..." he said. His eyebrows crunched slightly, before he finished his salmon off. "I'm sorry, but maybe we could continue this story later on. We shouldn't be talking about such heavy things so early" he concluded. Sasha leant back a little, smiling.

"Yes, I think that would be best" she answered. Hawke could see in the smile that had formed that she seemed to be taking a liking to him. Downing the rest of his burning whisky (which his throat had become accustomed by now), he knew that he was slowly gaining confidence. Perhaps the night wasn't going to be as bad as he had imagined it to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the waiter came to take their plates away, Hawke ordered a second round of drinks, replacing his whisky with a tall, cool lager. The two of them continued to talk as they waited.

"So how have things been for you since the war?" Sasha asked. Hawke sipped at his lager before clearing his throat, glad to have a drink that didn't hurt to consume.

"Very well" Hawke replied. "I am a CO in Green Earth now, primarily in charge of its defences. I suppose you haven't heard of the renegade group of Black Hole survivors who have banded together, have you?" Hawke asked.

"I have heard of them, yes" Sasha answered. "We have fallen under a few attacks in Blue Moon. But in comparison to the other wars, these attacks have been rather small and meagre"

"I agree" Hawke noted. "I truly believe that it will be a long time before Black Hole can return to the strength that it was at once. I remember the days when I was in Black Hole, at the beginning of the Macro Land invasion. We were near unstoppable back then..."

"I hadn't become a CO during the Macro Land invasion" Sasha explained. "I was in the final year of my training to become a CO. Colin had special tutelage from Grit and Olaf and was sent straight to the front lines"

"That is something that I find hard to understand" Hawke said. "You are older than your brother, but I still don't get why he was allowed to command during the war and you were not. From what I have seen, your brother looks up to you very much, as if you were superior. Yet...I did not see you at all during that war"

Sasha looked down towards the table, a little unhappy. Hawke realised the forwardness of his question and kicked himself once more. He really wasn't making this easy for himself.

"...Hawke...as you may know, I am the heir to my parents' fortune" she explained, her face a little distressed. "The reason Colin contributed to the war and I didn't was because Colin wasn't old enough to look after the fortune. Me, on the other hand, was old enough to inherit it, but because of the war, I was told to keep it away. Only after the war was I allowed a little of the fortune at a time, mainly because of the high, red-alert state that Macro Land was in. Hawke...my parents are..." she said.

But before she could finish, the waiter returned with more plates in hand.

"The venison special" he announced, placing the plates beside the two of them. Bowing, he then vanished once again. Sasha gave an exasperated chuckle, noticing that her story was cut short by the food.

"...We can continue that story another time" Hawke said kindly, knowing that Sasha wasn't exactly too happy with what she was about to say before the food arrived. "Let us enjoy the food and talk of lighter things"

They started to eat the food, which was just as exquisite as the starters. Digging in, Sasha then initiated another line of conversation.

"...In any case, how is Lash these days?" she asked. Hawke chuckled in response, starting to find the whole date becoming natural to him.

"I suppose she's well" Hawke replied. "Ever since the Omega Land war, she's been my secretary in whatever position I have managed to fulfil"

"Are the two of you...an...item?" Sasha asked, somewhat hesitant. Hawke noticed the question and a trail of thought started in his head. Why did she ask? It was certainly something that must have been brewing in her mind, he thought. Did she want to know purely out of interest, or was she seeking something else with her question? It appeared as if she didn't want to pressure Hawke into any rash answers, as if the topic of conversation had become somewhat delicate. But Hawke only chuckled once again in response.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Hawke answered, swallowing his food. "I know Lash too well to think of her in such an intimate way" Sasha chuckled a little as well.

"It almost sounds as if you don't like her at all" she said.

"Oh, it isn't like that at all" Hawke replied. "I like Lash very much. In fact...even though I never tell her this, she's probably my best friend, or to put it a bit more accurately...my only friend" he said, his voice subduing somewhat towards the end. Sasha's face filled with sympathy as she heard Hawke's diminishing voice. Hawke's head had also dropped a little.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true" Sasha replied. "There must be other people who like you"

"I find that very hard to believe" Hawke cut across. "The only reason I was accepted into my position in Green Earth was because of my skill as a CO. Before that, I was just some extinguished renegade from Black Hole. The fact that I savaged Green Earth during the Macro Land invasion means that nobody there actually likes me. I just go there to do my job. But Lash...well, ever since day one, she's been by my side, and no matter what anyone else thinks of me, she's always there as a supporting figure, even if she doesn't appear to be one. Of course we grind now and again, there are some days where I can't stand her childish ways...but some other days, those childish ways keep me from becoming seriously depressed. And that is what I consider a friend, a person who is always there for you, no matter what you do and no matter how you feel" Hawke spoke. "I was very afraid to participate in this blind date for that very reason. I was afraid I would end up with someone like Rachel, who would have spent the entire date presumably in silence. I don't think she likes me at all"

"...Well, I like you" Sasha said quietly.

Hawke felt a spark ignite somewhere inside his body upon hearing those words. Could it be possible? Did she actually say she liked him? His eyes opened slightly and he found his head moving back upwards into a straightened position as the words entered his ears, bringing a slight invigoration to his body. His disbelief was great and he found himself saying the inevitable word.

"...Really?" he asked. Sasha then gave Hawke what looked like the biggest smile of the night.

"Of course I do!" she said. "You come across as a fine gentleman, and your manners are very good" she said. "You're presented well, and there hasn't been a moment on this date where I have even considered leaving. I find you to be a fine man, Hawke" she said. "You know, you shouldn't let other people's impressions of you drag you down, because at the end of the day, some people are just not meant to be your friend. You do what you do in life, and if people like you, then they do, and if they don't...well..." she said. She then leant in and brought a hand up to her mouth.

"...Then as Grimm would say, screw 'em!" she said. He didn't know why, but Hawke found himself laughing at the comment. Through the night, he had let out involuntary chuckles, but he was laughing now. His laugh was deep and profound, and Sasha saw what his face looked like laughing for the first time. His eyes were slightly clenched, and his clean white teeth were showing as his smile was displayed, letting out the suppressed laugh. Sasha started to laugh as well, having witnessed something unnatural, and before long, she found herself somewhat drawn to Hawke. The fact that she could make him laugh meant that there was some connection she had discovered between the two, and as they continued to laugh, she couldn't help but feel a little closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the two finished their venison, they continued their conversation.

"I never asked, what are you doing now, Sasha?" Hawke asked as another round of drinks arrived. Sasha took a sip of her champagne.

"Just continuing my CO duties as usual" she said. "I suppose what I have to say isn't as interesting as you"

"Oh no, please tell me everything" Hawke insisted. "I'm sure I'll take interest in whatever you have to say"

"Well..." Sasha started, waving her head slightly. Hawke assumed that the alcohol had swayed Sasha slightly. She was smiling a lot more and was a lot more carefree. Hawke could feel the alcohol working at his state of mind as well. "...I'm hoping to get a promotion"

"A promotion?" Hawke asked. Sasha nodded.

"That's right" she confirmed. "I have a few tests that I need to take in a few weeks time. Simulated battles" she said. "They grade each battle from ranks of C,B,A and S, the top, and the total amount of marks you can get for each battle is 300, depending on how fast you finish the battle, enemies defeated, casualties and so on. If I can get an average of 275 marks or more in all of my tests, then I'll get the promotion" she explained.

"Ah yes...the War Room test" Hawke said. "That's how I became the second in command of Black Hole. I was forced to sit ten of the tests, and I needed an average of 280 or higher for the promotion" he explained. Sasha's eyes opened a little.

"Really?" she asked. "What did you get?"

"295" Hawke replied.

"I don't believe you" Sasha said suddenly. Hawke could see that she was in disbelief as her mouth opened. He chuckled a little, sipping his lager.

"I do" he responded. "They didn't give me any higher because they said I took my time"

"If that's so...then why did you lose so many battles during the Macro Land war?" Sasha asked. Hawke suddenly fell quiet.

"...I didn't have my heart in it" he said after a short silence. "I've always fought for myself and myself only. The simulated battles didn't involve real killing, so I felt a lot stronger. The real war disillusioned me to an extent, which dulled my instinct"

"You mean...killing people made you worse?" Sasha asked.

"War takes lives, and people who join armies must know that fact" Hawke continued. "But to think that I had so much power back then...to think that my decisions could save or lose the lives of living people, no matter how guilty or innocent, no matter what their views. I suppose I wasn't myself during the war. In all honesty, in any battlefield, I am not as good as I am on paper. I suppose you can say I joined Green Earth after the last war to atone for the many deaths I caused amongst their ranks. I now save lives instead of taking them...don't you feel that?" Hawke asked. "Have you ever felt that sort of power over another man's life when you're commanding the field?"

Sasha looked down, administering the question. She took another sip of her champagne, clearing her throat.

"I admit...when I first started out as a CO..." she said. "...I was very nervous of making the wrong moves. I wanted to make it through every mission with every man alive. With a few years' experience under my belt, I realise now that it's almost impossible to go through a mission without suffering casualties. I suppose you're right in saying that people join the army knowing that there is a good chance that they will die. But I always try my best not to treat war like a game, you know? I may be behind the front lines with a map in front of me, telling me who to strike and when, and I'm not out on the battlefield actually fighting. But I always try to remain sensible about my decisions, no matter how dire the situation" she explained. "It's hard, isn't it? To try and keep calm under such pressure"

"It's why we're the only people who can do the job" Hawke added. "It's not just a good, tactical mind that makes a good commanding officer. You need to have a steeled mind, one that remains indifferent to the casualty toll during a battle. Only after the fight is won or lost can you mourn then. It is very tough...I sometimes wonder whether the decisions I make out in the field are...human" he said.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"The emotion and feeling, I suppose" Hawke explained. "When I send out the orders telling the troops to move to their positions, I don't think about who will die and who will live. I only think about the enemy's death toll and how their reduced numbers would be beneficial to the victory that hangs in the balance of a battle" he explained. "I always try to be as tactical as possible, such as moving battalions to high defense areas like woods and cities. I look back on all the battles I have fought, and I can say that rarely I have made a stupid decision"

"I feel the same" Sasha said. "I can't stand CO's who care only for victory. They forget that they are only the brains behind the army. It takes an army itself to win a battle"

"...I don't feel guilty about the casualties though"

"What?"

"Like I said before, war is war. The reason we wage war is to decide. That is the way it has been since ancient times. When conscription is forced, then the subject is debateable, but these days, conscription isn't a forced concept. People have the choice to join the army or not. Whether they join because it is their wishes, or whether they join because they have nothing else, everybody who joins knows that death is a possibility. They swear an unspoken oath when they join to place their trust in their superiors. People like us. The tests that you mentioned, they ask for such high marks because they can't allow someone who makes simple mistakes to command an army. The soldiers cannot see us, but they place their trust in that unknown entity that commands them. The commanding officer, the man or woman who gives them someone to look up to. To take orders from and fulfil them. It is all somewhat contractual. Therefore I do not feel guilty about the death that is involved, because at the end of the day, it is inevitable"

Sasha had fallen somewhat quiet. Hawke also noticed that he had lost the urge to talk. It seemed that the topic had depressed the both of them. Hawke had gotten carried away by the entire conversation and had perhaps discussed a topic that a light hearted date shouldn't handle.

"...I apologise for speaking about this topic" Hawke said after a small silence. "This is supposed to be a date, not a war meeting. I got carried away"

"It's okay" Sasha replied, looking up, urging a smile. "We all get carried away. After all, we do it every day for a living, so it's only natural we talk about it"

"But...speaking about death at the table was rather a brash move of me..." Hawke said quietly.

A smile appeared on Sasha's lips, humoured by the comment.

"I agree" she said. "Let's order dessert, shall we?"

Hawke looked down to realise that during the conversation, the waiter had disposed of the empty plates and brought the pair dessert menus. Hawke also realised that his stomach wasn't quite full yet. A light dessert, followed by an aperitif would have hit the spot. It was then he remembered something. His little trump card of the night. His charm. Looking back up, he felt slightly driven by Sasha's attractiveness, which seemed to increase as the night went on.

"...I forgot to mention" Hawke started. "If it is okay with you, I'll be paying for tonight's expenditures"

Sasha gave a look of surprise, before retaliating.

"Oh no, that won't do" she said. "The meal has cost a lot, please let me pay it. I am an heir to a fortune, you know" she said.

"Indeed, but I believe in being a gentleman" Hawke parried. "And as a gentleman, I cater for both myself and the elegant lady"

Sasha giggled in response, putting a hand to her mouth.

"How charming..." she said. "...But are you sure? I mean, we have drunk a lot, and the food is quite expensive..."

"It would be my pleasure" Hawke finished, with a smile. Sasha shrugged, unable to resist the charm.

"Okay then, I'll let you pay for the food" she said. "But I feel guilty about just letting you pay for everything and me not paying you back. Is there anything I can do to repay you for the kindness?" she asked. Hawke thought for a second, and discovered yet another potential trump card up his sleeve. Leaning back in his chair, he cleared his throat.

"We shall discuss that later, after the bill has been paid. Come, choose your dessert. The wine shall also be on me"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Having ordered two glasses of Sangria and two chocolate soufflés, the two continued to talk until the food and drink had arrived. They toasted good health and begun to dine once more into the final part of the meal. Enjoying the light and bubbly soufflé to every spoonful, they finished the food and wine. As the waiter arrived, he placed two glasses on the table.

"And here are your aperitifs" the waiter said, placing the two shots of liquor on the table and clearing the rest. Sasha looked at the clear liquid, giggling a little.

"Oh Hawke, I'm getting nervous about this" she said, holding her hands together. "I've never had something as strong as this before"

"I'll explain its purpose and taste, and then maybe you will feel a little more comfortable" Hawke said. "Basically, aperitifs are usually designed to clear one's palette before a section of a meal. It can also be drunk at the end of a meal. The alcohol is strong, but the quantity is so small, that it is the equivalent of maybe two thirds a glass of wine" he explained. "You can sip it, but it will be better for you to take it down in one gulp, for it doesn't taste exactly delicious"

"Ah, I see" Sasha noted. "So...just one gulp?"

"Yes. You might feel a burning sensation in your throat, but it won't cause any damage. In fact, you may even feel refreshed after five minutes or so" Hawke explained, clutching his glass. "So are you ready?"

Sasha placed her delicate fingers onto the small glass, lifting it close to her face.

"Okay" she said. Hawke counted to three, and then the two of them swiftly downed the liquor. Hawke wouldn't have dreamed of downing the drink at the beginning of the date, but now, it felt just right. It contained the same burning sensation as his whisky did. Sasha seemed to gag slightly at the taste of the liquid, but she managed to keep it in her stomach. After a few seconds, she started laughing.

"Wow...that certainly is something" she remarked, putting the glass down. "I can feel it warming my insides"

"It is a rather weird sensation, isn't it?" Hawke replied. The bill arrived and he proceeded to give the waiter his credit card to pay for the meal. Hawke paid no attention to the cost; he would rather find out the following morning rather than at present. Upon paying the bill, he cleared his throat.

"And there we have it" he said. "Sasha...I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes, and what is that?" Sasha asked, standing up from the table. Hawke involuntarily looked at the clock and realised that the two had dined for two and a half hours.

"Well...I was thinking if perhaps..." He started to feel the nerves returning. He knew that throughout the date, his interest in Sasha had been rapidly increasing. What he thought was just some rich Blue Moon CO was actually a fine woman with many a story to tell. He also felt himself quite taken by her unexpected beauty, knowing that he was feeling emotions that hadn't been felt for a very long time. He felt some sort of awakening inside of him, and he knew that the night just couldn't end yet. He just wanted to continue talking to her about everything and anything, and if it meant taking the biggest risk of the night, he would do it. Taking a gulp, he decided to go for it, knowing he had little to lose.

"...if perhaps you would like to come back to my house for a drink?" he finished.

Hawke watched as Sasha seemed to slow down at that moment. Her face drew blanks as her mind appeared to be whizzing back and forth, desperately looking for an answer. Her lips moved, her eyes blinking in time. Hawke started to panic; had he blown it? Had he lost his only chance?

"...Yes, that would be nice" she answered finally. Hawke felt his heart skip inside of him upon hearing the answer; he was in disbelief. He doubted himself at first, and then doubted Sasha, thinking that it only took one night for her to be swayed by him. He could remember the nervousness between the two at the beginning of the date, and how this had progressed to him and her going back to his house. It seemed to strange how two people could click so quickly.

But Hawke was still unsure. Was she doing this out of spite or sympathy? Or was she really attracted to Hawke? Hawke didn't know the answers to these questions, but in his mind, they were now traversing to a different battleground. And for the first time, he was going to make a tactical decision that he never had done before.

He was just going to roll with the punches.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the car dropped them off by Hawke's house, Sasha had the time to administer the view in front of her. She was stood outside small black gates that separated her from a small flight of stone stairs leading into a large terrace house, connected to many others in the street. She couldn't see the colour of the house, but the door was large contained a large window on it. As Hawke pulled his key out to open the door, he felt a slight shock as an arm wrapped around his free arm. Looking back, she saw Sasha with her arm entwined in his. His heart started to pump quickly; not even his slight drunkenness could hide his nerves. Opening the door, the two entered the house. Hawke's hand reached for the light switch and struck the button, flooding the room with bright light.

Sasha saw at once that the room she was in was large and rather spacey. There was a staircase at the end of the room leading higher into the building, and to either wall was a door that led into other rooms. The room itself had little in it; a couple of small tables with flowers on them and a phone connected to the wall. There was also a large, fancy mirror on one side of the room, and hung from the ceiling was a large chandilier.

"Wow...this is a nice place you have, Hawke" Sasha noted as she walked in.

"Please, remove you shoes" Hawke asked, taking his smart shoes off, revealing his black socks. "The wood flooring here doesn't take kindly to mud stains"

Sasha giggled slightly and removed her shoes. Hawke noticed that she herself wasn't wearing any socks, and upon removing her delicate little shoes, was actually barefoot. Hawke couldn't usually stand the sight of the naked foot, but Sasha's foot was clean and well nurtured, easing Hawke's little fear. Hawke took off his dinner jacket and undid the bow tie and the top two buttons of his shirt, slightly revealing his bulky, well kept figure. He rolled his cuffs up, revealing strong and slightly hairy arms.

Hawke extended an arm to Sasha as she took it, before they walked towards the door to the right, opening it. Turning the lights on, the two appeared to be in a dining room/kitchen, with a swanky stove, marble table and high stools. There was a metal fridge and at the back of the room, there was a large, clear window which displayed a beautiful view of the city, taking full advantage of the fact that the street was situated on a hill. There was even a balcony set up outside the window, with a tiny door built into the window allowing access to the balcony.

"Make yourself comfortable" Hawke explained. "I'll get the drinks now"

As Sasha sat down on one of the high stools next to the table, Hawke made his way to the large metal fridge, opening it. Reaching into the white interior, he pulled out a bottle of champagne, before closing the door. Walking to the table, he sat down next to Sasha, before reaching upwards and grabbing a pair of champagne glasses that hung upside down on a rack connected to the blotted light panel that lit the room.

"...There was something I wanted to tell you, Sasha" Hawke said as he opened the bottle. "Something that I didn't finish off earlier tonight. About my parents..."

"Yes...you did mention your parents" Sasha noted. Hawke poured the champagne, and then put the bottle to one side.

"It all happened when I was fifteen" Hawke begun. "My parents were struggling to find work. As you know, my parents both worked in the war trade, and as a result, if there is no war, there is no trade" Hawke explained. "My parents had been fortunate enough to make a living off the insecurities of other nations, especially between Orange Star and Blue Moon. I think you would know well enough that the two nations often have small wars with each other" he explained.

"I know" Sasha replied. "Olaf frequently wants to have a war with Orange Star. I believe the entire rivalry between the two nations goes back centuries"

"Indeed it does" Hawke added. "As I was saying, my parents were lucky to be able to do business with both Orange Star and Blue Moon. But around the time I was fifteen, the wars seemed to wane, and my parents lost business. They found themselves in a desperate situation. This was when_ he_ arrived" he said.

"Who's he?" Sasha asked.

"Sturm" Hawke said quietly. Sasha had heard the name before, but had never seen the person.

"Didn't he...rule Black Hole at one time?" Sasha asked.

"That is correct" Hawke replied. "Very little is known about him, but he founded Black Hole. I can remember one day, when my parents were starting to sink in debt, that he just arrived out of the darkness of the night and offered my parents what seemed to be the deal of a lifetime" he said quietly. "He told my parents of the new nation that he had founded, and that he was planning to instigate a war. He said we wanted troops and armament, and that my parents could supply him with exactly what he needed, and that he was prepared to pay them a very big sum of money" he said.

"So did your parents take his offer?" Sasha asked. Hawke nodded, sipping his champagne.

"They did" Hawke replied. "We moved away from where we lived and followed Sturm to the island where he planned to create his new nation. Over the course of years, Sturm started to build his new nation, which he named Black Hole. This continued for about a decade, or maybe twelve years, until something happened" he said. Hawke then fell quiet and started to take a deep breath. He was about to make a revelation to Sasha, one that only a few people knew of.

"My parents...were killed" Hawke uttered. Sasha let out a silent gasp, almost dropping her champagne as she was about to sip it. She put the glass down and placed her hand softly on Hawke's bare forearm for comfort.

"My...that's horrible!" she remarked, her voice tinted with horror. "Who killed them?"

"...Sturm was the one who murdered my parents" Hawke said quietly, his face somewhat wrought with sadness. Sasha felt the horror of the situation touch her heart. She felt a tear starting to form in her eye, the sting of its liquid raring to escape. Without much hesitation, Hawke continued.

"My parents didn't really know about Sturm's intentions, but after twelve years of service to him, they realised that he was just a terrorist. My parents knew that if they didn't do business with Sturm, then they would sink into bankruptcy, but they had morals that they followed. They knew that they would not serve a terrorist, so they decided to sever their ties with Sturm. It was on the day that we were about to leave the newly founded nation of Black Hole that my house was surrounded by Sturm's soldiers. He walked into the house himself, armed with a gun, and shot them dead" he said coldly.

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" Sasha asked.

"Because Sturm took me under his wing" Hawke explained. "You see, the day I turned eighteen, Sturm wanted to make something out of me. He established himself within our family as a sort of uncle figure. I never knew what was behind the metal exterior, but he kept telling me that he had been horribly injured in a fire, and that the metal mask and breathing apparatus was his life support. In any case, he taught me about the ways of war, about field tactics and such. It was on my twenty first birthday that he enlisted me within the Black Hole Army, the army that my parents had essentially formed. I rose through the ranks swiftly, and I was one of the lower CO's in the army when my parents were killed. Sturm told me that they had intentions of bringing the entire army down, and tried to make it look like he had no other choice. But ever since that day...I wanted Sturm dead. So I continued to rise through the ranks until I became the second in command of Black Hole, hiding my hatred for the man, eluding his suspicion. Then, during the Macro Land invasion, before Sturm's plan would come to fruition, I killed him with my own hands. It is the only time I have killed someone without any regret"

Sasha started blankly towards her half empty champagne glass. It didn't feel like a date anymore. It felt like a mutual meeting, set up by fate. She decided it was her turn to speak of her tragedy.

"...My parents are dead as well"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hawke's head, which had been drooping earlier on from the recollections of his past, suddenly lifted in surprise. He initially felt that he was no longer alone, before a twinge of sadness was brought upon him.

"...Sasha..." he uttered. "...You as well?"

"Yes, Hawke" Sasha replied, sighing. "...I was about to tell you about it in the restaurant, but our venison arrived just before I could reveal it. My parents have been dead for some time" she explained, her face rather subdued and saddened.

"...How long?" Hawke asked.

"Before the Cosmo Land war, that's for sure" Sasha explained. "My father was a prospector, you see. He had stocks in all the different gold mines dotted around the world, and he became very rich as a result. My mother was born into a rich family, having inherited their fortune as well. Therefore our family was very rich, and we had a fortune that was to be passed to me and Colin when they expired. Then suddenly, one day...they were involved in a car crash" she revealed quietly.

"They crashed a car?" Hawke asked. But Sasha shook her head slowly in response.

"No...they were struck by a car while crossing the road" Sasha said. "The car was speeding, and my parents died almost instantly. They were pronounced dead on arrival to the hospital..."

Hawke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. What he was listening to was a truly horrible story, one that sent chills down his spine, a reminder that death could happen at any time under any circumstance. He felt for Sasha, a girl who had lost her parents at a much younger age than himself. It must have been awful for her to recount the tale.

"I needn't hear any more" Hawke interrupted. But Sasha shook her head, putting her hand up.

"Please, Hawke" Sasha interrupted. "I...I feel better telling someone about this"

Hawke remained quiet, only managing to nod.

"I was old enough to receive the fortune by then" Sasha explained. "But of course, the Cosmo Land and Macro Land wars broke out, and to protect the fortune, I wasn't allowed full access to it. Only now am I allowed complete access to my share the fortune, and since then I have bought a house for myself. Colin lives within the Blue Moon headquarters while his training is underway"

Hawke finished his champagne, placing the glass down firmly on the table.

"I must know why it is that this comforts you" Hawke asked. "Talking about the death of your parents..."

"It comforts me because you are the only one outside my family who knows of this now" Sasha said. "I've been harbouring this for a long time, and to finally let somebody know feels like a weight off my shoulders"

Hawke suddenly felt an extreme importance dawn on him. A responsibility. He knew that she wanted him to keep it a secret.

"...I shan't tell a soul" Hawke said quietly. Sasha looked down, her hair covering her face. Looking back up, she looked at Hawke right in the eyes. Hawke could see his reflection in her own eyes, upon her porcelain-like face.

"...Hawke...I'm sorry I had to tell you this" she said after a short silence. "I didn't want to ruin the date...but I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Nonsense" Hawke cut across. "This has been a very good night. You haven't ruined anything..." They were feeling very close now. Having disclosed their personal tragedies to each other, it felt as if nothing could put them to shame. Hawke felt somewhat rebellious, whilst Sasha felt free and daring. They thought of each other, as the same ilk, the same clan of orphans. They had discovered a new bond between them, and they found themselves a lot closer to each other.

Just at that moment, the two of them could hear a car horn beeping from outside. Hawke suddenly realised how close their faces were and moved back, his face flushing red. He felt angry that the car had beeped, and it clearly indicated that it was time for Sasha to go.

"...It appears your lift has arrived" Hawke said quietly, disappointed that their time together was cut short. Sasha let out an elongated sigh before slowly moving away from the table. The both of them walked into the main hall and Hawke watched as Sasha slipped her shoes on. He felt he had only one chance to end the date on a high. One more things to ask her.

"Hawke...thank you for tonight" Sasha said quietly, turning to Hawke. "It's been a wonderful night" She then looked at Hawke and urged a smile. "I couldn't have had a better date, really" She thought it was going to end at that, but Hawke quickly stepped in.

"I must ask you something, Sasha" he said, his heart thumping wildly. He threw all his caution to the wind in one last chance. "...How old are you?"

Sasha looked at Hawke quietly, before answering.

"I'm twenty four..." she said quietly. "And you?"

"...Thirty"

He realised that their faces were very close together. He could sense yearning in her face, just as he yearned as well. They wanted something a little more, and they knew it. Sasha's eyes half closed, as if she were expecting something.

"...That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

"...No...it shouldn't"

From outside, the chauffeur watched the two silhouettes close together, staring into each other's eyes. They started to close in together, until the two silhouettes merged with each other by the head. Their movements appeared to be very slow and intricate. The male's arm moved up to clutch the female lightly by the back of her head, holding her long hair delicately. He watched as his hand stroke her hair, their heads moving together slowly in intermittent phases. The chauffeur gathered that what he was witnessing was an act of passion, taking place at the very final moments of their date.

Moments later, the silhouettes parted and the door opened, revealing a red faced Sasha, who walked out of the house. He caught a glimpse of an equally red faced Hawke, who closed the door quietly behind her. As she walked into the car, the chauffer noticed the dreamy look on her face. Without a word, he started to drive her back to her home, knowing that in Sasha's mind, the date ended on a high.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following morning, Hawke was back at the day job, checking on reports of his new defense scheme. For what felt like the first time, he was smiling as he read the reports. Of course, the reports didn't make Hawke smile. It was pretty obvious what was, though. The reports didn't detail much, but Hawke was glad that the troops had been moving out to their positions with little error.

The door opened, and Lash came ling-de-longing into the room again with a mug of black coffee, placing it down on the table.

"Here's your coffee, Hawke" she said, her usual smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you, Lash" Hawke replied, sipping at the mug. Nothing was better in the morning than an extra strong black coffee. It woke him up and the rich flavour of the grounded coffee beans really put Hawke in an enlightened mood, no matter what lay ahead in his day.

But Lash didn't leave the room. She stood there, looking at Hawke with mocking suspicious eyes. Hawke noticed that she hadn't moved and looked up after a short while to see her standing there, still looking at him.

"...Are you okay, Lash?" Hawke asked.

"So..." Lash spoke in an elongated voice. "How was the date?"

Hawke chuckled and put his map down, leaning back in his chair.

"It was rather good" he replied, a small smile on his face. Lash suddenly leant over the desk.

"Who was your date? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she begged suddenly. Hawke sighed, rolling his eyes.

"...Sasha" he revealed. Lash stood back a little.

"Really?" she asked. "...Didn't see that one coming. I at least thought you'd get Rachel or something..."

"And what about you?" Hawke asked. Lash looked to the wall, crossing her arms.

"I got Grimm..." she said quietly. Hawke suddenly saw the image of a bored Lash sitting next to a large, tuxedo wearing Grimm, with her head in her hands as he shouted out phrases that compared himself to unstoppable forces. He saw the image to be quite funny, and managed to hide a giggle.

"It must have been eventful" Hawke noted. Lash snorted, uncrossing her arms and sitting on Hawke's desk.

"Well, if you were expecting me to say it was bad, then sucks for you!" she said. "I had an awesome time"

"You did?" Hawke asked, suddenly curious as to how anyone could possibly have a good date with Grimm. "Do tell more"

"Well, when I first saw him, he was wearing this ridiculous yellow and white tuxedo on that hardly fitted him. I gagged because he wasn't the perfect image of a knight in shining armour"

"Indeed, he isn't the ideal attractive man, is he?" Hawke remarked.

"But when we got there and sat down, he looked at me through his glasses, and yes he was wearing those glasses, and he said..." Lash spoke, before clearing her throat. She then started to do a poor impersonation of Grimm.

"_Listen Lash, I ain't one for the romantic dating thing, so let's cut to the chase! There's only two ways to get to know a guy, and that's fighting and eating. And believe it or not, I ain't lookin' for a fight. So how about we get the biggest fish platter there is, and we get this going on! OOOOOH YEAH!" _she grunted, even waddling around the room to try and add effect to her impersonation. Hawke couldn't help but start laughing, putting a hand over his mouth to try and cull his laughter.

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun" Hawke noted.

"It doesn't end there!" Lash continued. "We managed to clear two platters of fish before we decided to have an ice cream eating contest! And guess who won? Me!" she revealed.

"You defeated Grimm in an ice cream contest?" Hawke asked, his eyes slightly opened in surprise. It was quite hard for him to believe that Lash's little stomach could hold more ice cream that Grimm's girth.

"You bet!" she answered in a triumphant voice.

"So...did you talk about anything, or did you just eat all the way?" Hawke asked.

"Well, Grimm basically got up as soon as he saw the fish platter on the menu and demanded it at the kitchen. The guys in there were so scared they forgot about everyone else's orders!" Lash explained. "For the little time had to wait, I told him that his tanks were made of paper, and he told me my tanks couldn't knock a goat over. We argued, and then the food arrived" she said. "We're gonna go to the same place again next week, 'cause he wants a rematch!"

"Heh...I didn't think the two of you could get along so well" Hawke said, sitting back up straight on his chair.

"So what about you?" Lash asked. "Did you and Sasha get all cuddly-wuddly or something? Did you _kiss _each other?" she teased, elongating the word 'kiss' to make it sound as if Hawke was incapable of such a thing. But as Hawke remained silent and unopposed of Lash's comment, Lash realised that she had stumbled across the truth. She started to gag.

"Oh no, you didn't really, did you?" she asked. Hawke slowly nodded, confirming Lash's somewhat childish fears. She suddenly pretended to cough.

"Yuck!" she shouted. "That's disgusting!"

"How do you know?" Hawke said back. "Have you ever kissed someone before?" Lash crossed her arms again.

"Well, no, but..." she started. Hawke then lifted his hand.

"Then there shall be no further discussion, hm?" he said smugly, knowing he had won the exchange easily. Lash walked out of the room, leaving Hawke unsure about whether kisses truly disgusted her, or if she was just jealous that his date contained more romance than hers.

He couldn't resist one more look. There was something Sasha had given to Hawke before she left his house the previous night. As he brought his hand to a drawer on his desk, he tugged it open, revealing the item. There, sat by itself on top of a pile of unimportant papers was a small shred of orange paper with 11 digits written on it. The eleven digits that ensured Hawke that he would be seeing Sasha again sometime soon.

THE END.

**And there you have it, another of my stories over. If you liked this, then you may like the other Hawke related story that I wrote some time ago named **_**Black Coffee **_**(I mentioned it at the beginning of this story), which focuses on a more predictable pairing with Lash. I also have many other stories beneath the different franchise umbrellas of Nintendo, so if you feel like it, why don't you go and check it out? Sayonara for now!**


End file.
